


非法入侵   chapter.01

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	非法入侵   chapter.01

B市。  
［海角屋］  
灰色的迈巴赫靠边停下，李赫宰从副驾驶出来，视线原木色的招牌上扫了一眼，他回头看关车门的崔始源。  
“崔始源你他妈转性了啊，跑来买这种娘们儿兮兮的东西。”  
崔始源手里拿着手机，快速打好一串字发过去，把小情儿哄好了才懒洋洋地抬起眼皮。  
“高中生嘛，就喜欢喝奶茶，这点要求哥哥能不满足他吗。”  
李赫宰单手插兜，嘴角笑得讽刺，“成年了吗？是你家司令鞭子不够长，还是他老爷子的枪杆不够硬啊？”  
崔始源这两天正跟高中生打得火热，李赫宰说的话他充耳不闻，敷衍地说：“他还有两天就十八了，你自己不也审美奇特，只喜欢大叔吗。你不说我不说，我家老爷子怎么会知道。”  
李赫宰看着他，一双眼睛笑得阴沉沉的，崔始源顿了顿，这才停下打字把手机放好。  
李家二少年纪不大，城府和脾气却不小，继承了老李家的好基因，混迹于B市的太子党。为人霸道猖狂，圈内看不惯他的人不少，但没有一个敢跟十九岁的李赫宰过不去。  
一则是因为他背后的庞大家世。  
二则是因为他的手段，实在狠辣。  
崔始源和李赫宰从小交好，知道这会儿李赫宰是不耐烦了，他赶紧带着人进去。  
“你别发火，除了我家老爷子的鞭子，我就最怕你发火。”  
虽说已经九月，天气还是闷热得很，李赫宰从学校跑到崔始源那儿，心里已经跟烦燥了，这会儿还要陪他给那傻逼小情儿买奶茶。  
李赫宰觉得不是崔始源的脑子被驴踢了，就是他的脑子被驴踢了。  
打钱就行了，谁他妈闲的慌大热天去买奶茶。要换作李赫宰的情儿敢叫他去，李少爷能送他十车外卖，按着他一次喝到吐然后麻溜滚蛋。  
奶茶店里装修是日式原木极简风，开足了冷气，李赫宰燥热的身体被冷风一过，火气稍微小了一点。  
崔始源去前台点单了，排队的顾客少说也有十来个，李赫宰找了个靠墙的位置，从口袋里拿出烟点上。  
“崔始源你他妈快点儿，老子下午还有课。”  
崔始源没回他，只希望待会儿李二少别跟他发火。两个人好不容易约着出来赛一场，可别被这杯奶茶搞糟了。  
李赫宰吸了一口，用手指夹着烟，缓慢地吐出烟雾。他透过那层白雾往大厅看去，坐的大多是年轻的女学生，少有的男生不是在帮女朋友拎包，就是一脸青春痘。  
不符合他李二少的审美。  
崔始源真是记吃不记打。  
李赫宰第三次感叹，又吸了一口烟，准备挪开目光去看看崔始源还要多久，他没耐心了，再等他就直接把崔始源的车开回去。  
视线范围里却突然闯入一个清秀的身影。  
穿了一件白衬衣，最上面的两颗扣子敞开，露出一点白皙的皮肤，锁骨在衣领下若隐若现。  
袖子挽起一截，手臂线条流畅结实。李赫宰的视线往下移，从他的宽肩窄腰上滑过，停留在那人的大腿根部。  
李二少的喉结，上下吞咽。  
那人朝他直直地走过来，停在礼貌的距离，一双大眼睛里仿佛有光在闪，他眼梢微微吊起，露出腼腆的笑。  
李赫宰只觉得喉咙发热，这人从头到脚，从里到外，全部长在了他的审美点上！  
“不好意思，店里不能抽烟哦。”  
巡店的李东海心里不喜这样的客人，不过之前自己远远地看了眼，这位顾客长得年轻，穿衣打扮也很有品味，应该是位在校大学生。  
李东海不想给店里惹来麻烦，可室内抽烟已经影响到了其他顾客，作为老板，他只能出面，幸好是大学生，比社会人士好说话。  
他的声音保持在一个疏离，又带着些微劝诱的语气，尾音上带着鼻音，听得李赫宰心里发痒。  
这样的声音，在床上叫起来，别提有多带劲。  
李赫宰把烟叼在嘴里用牙齿咬住，他挑眉，看到面前的人因为他的动作，往后稍稍退开。  
“嗯？我没听清楚，你大点声。”  
李东海脸上的笑容没减，可气势却被坐着的李赫宰压了一头。他暗叹遇到的这个大学生，说话太有侵略性了。  
“不好意思，店里不能抽烟。”  
李赫宰扫了眼白色衬衣下的细腰，他单手就能环抱住。  
“这样吗？”  
他把烟从嘴里取出来，慢慢地从位置上站起，“我该扔哪儿呢？”  
李赫宰用手指夹着烟，四处看了看，没找到烟灰缸，又无辜地望着李东海。  
李东海眼皮一跳，开口道：“因为是禁烟区所以店里没准备，不如您……”  
他的话戛然而止，盯着衣角被烟头烫出的洞，被烧焦的布料很快由黄转黑，李东海飞快用手拍打，烧焦的地方贴到皮肤，余温烫得李东海忍不住叫了一声。  
李赫宰眯起眼睛，手里捏着熄灭了的烟头，喉结又滑动了一下。  
“对不起，我不是故意的，没烫着你吧。”  
眼底的欲望被李赫宰一收而净，换上了属于他这个年龄的单纯表情，嘴里害怕地道着歉。  
李东海本来很想骂人，他活了三十年，没见过哪个人用这种方法掐烟。  
他抬起头，看到那个大学生一脸着急又抱歉的样子，心里的气又全没了。  
算了，他肯定不是故意的。自己当着这么多人的面说他，他肯定是脸皮薄吓到了，才把烟头触到他的衬衣上。  
李东海不想和一个学生计较，只能自认倒霉，就是可惜了这件衬衣。  
“没事，你也不是故意的。下次小心点就是了。”  
“对不起，你的衬衣都烧坏了，我会赔的。”李赫宰低头说着，手伸过去，拉起被烧坏的衣角，脸上很是内疚。  
李东海感觉到他的手在自己腰上扫过，可他说话的神情又太自责，反而弄得李东海不好意思。  
“没事，你也不是故意的，一件衣服而已，不用赔了。”  
“不，我妈妈说了，男人要知错就改，勇于承担责任。你的衣服被我不小心烧坏了，我一定要赔。”  
“不用……”  
“我良心会过不去的，你这件衬衣的牌子我知道，你把你的微信号给我，我转账赔给你。”  
李赫宰态度坚决，李东海没法儿再多说什么，直接打开收款码不太礼貌，开奶茶店本来就需要多加顾客微信方便以后店里的宣传，所以李东海打开了二维码，拿给李赫宰扫。  
“李赫宰你真他妈不要脸，你妈要是知道你拿他当借口泡男人，能用军靴踢断你的腿。”  
李二少难免吹风，靠着副驾驶，仔细地翻看李东海的朋友圈。  
“我家铁娘子忙得很，不像你家老爷子每天拿根皮鞭，算着日子给你开光。”  
崔始源对他的揶揄见怪不怪，说道：“我出来的时候看了一眼，他身材不错啊。”  
李赫宰笑意更深了，“叫起来也好听。”  
“操。李赫宰你不是人。”  
李二少滑到李东海去年发的朋友圈，是和一个男人的合照，李东海被他揽在怀里，伸出半个头，笑眯眯地对镜头比了个耶。  
下面是一句直白又无趣的话：结婚六周年纪念日快乐。  
李赫宰的眉头蹩起，崔始源飞快看了一眼，李二少皱眉，准他妈没有好事。  
“你看到什么了？”  
“他结婚了。”  
崔始源幸灾乐祸地吹起口哨，“你这个叔控没戏了。”  
额前的头发被风吹起，李赫宰眼眸深沉，不该属于这个年纪的欲望，此刻浓重得化不开。  
“已婚男人，搞起来更爽。”


End file.
